6 kilos
by DarknecroX
Summary: 6 kilos version naruto. cancion de: el cirujano nocturno y el fother. songfic. recomendado para dominicanos. (entenderan mejor). atencion: NO YAOI. grasias por su comprencion.


Naruto - halo  
Orochimaru – klok naruto

Naruto - el jefe Orochimaru diga ute  
Orochimaru - y el menor que me recomendate  
Klok se liquido con lo 6 pantalone?  
Naruto - no no no el chamaquito me tiro  
Dique que paso un problema pero que el ba a manga eso  
Orochimaru - y entonse que Vamo hace…  
Naruto - yo le gua tira pa tra ahora  
Yo voy averigua eso…  
Orochimaru - le caigo atra?…  
No yo le voy a tira pa tra hora pa habla de eso.

_(Suena El Teléfono)_  
Sasuke- kelokentoky mi hermano tenemos gripe  
Esa vaina ta aquí.  
Naruto - tenemos to, sigue burlándote ese tipo me llamo  
Que no coje esa que he lo que vamo hace compay dame lu

Sasuke - que he lo que vamo hace?

Sasuke - ya el tumbe ta hecho uno lo que tiene que ta  
Al asecho el día que el tipo se apreca lo que hay que  
abrile el pecho.

Naruto - y yo toy sofocao? Sasuke yo toy tranquilo  
Y ma ahora que ya tengo a quien le gua vende lo kilo.

Sasuke - le dite precio?.

Naruto - claro 300mil cada pieza.

Sasuke - yo gua mi Accord ahora he que van ave cerveza.

Naruto - no te emocione que el me tiene con dolor de cabeza  
Y me llama a cada rato dique que el no coje esa.

Sasuke - Naruto tu ta en para? Uno vive de lo problema

Naruto- en lo negocio callejero siempre hay pila de dema.

Sasuke - oye tumba ese tema, mira que vamo hace eta noche  
Vamo a vende uno barato y vamono de bonche.

Naruto - lo que hay que compra pal de pitola, pa ta regurdao  
Hay que ta asegurao recuérdate que tamo liquidao.

Sasuke - deja eso pa mañana vamo pa miércole parao  
Nosotro tamo ligao, ya yo toy desacatao.

Naruto - Compay eso he robao, eso no he dao  
Y el tiene su guaremate que le hacen lo mandao.

Sasuke - loco Nosotro somo rico, que lo que tu me ta hablando.

Naruto - que lo que te toy hablando? Míralo donde ta llamando.

_(Suena el teléfono)_

Naruto - halou  
Orochimaru - que isite?  
Naruto - no yo no lo pude contata mi jefe  
Pero yo mangue el numero, yo se lo voy a  
Manda ahora en un mensaje no se preocupe.  
Orochimaru - jum..yo epero.

Sasuke - a po y he verda que tu se lo va a manda.  
Naruto - a po tu me tiene a mi solo invulucrao  
Manito tamo lo do liquidao con eso.

_(Suena el teléfono)_  
Sasuke - ese tiene que se el  
Naruto - dale cotorra!

Sasuke - quien allá?  
Orochimaru - Orochimaru y lo mío?

Sasuke - oiga me tiran pa lante, me taba persiguiendo  
El ANBU y yo hábilmente tire la mochila pa una sotea  
Yo no se quien fue que me vio y mango lo aparato pero  
Toy averiguando yo le gua tira en un rato.

Sasuke - mierda Naruto tamo invulucrao.

Naruto - y ahora ere tu que ta asutao? Ya no tamo liquidao  
Y el contacto me llamo que tiene lo cualto contao  
Y ta en el parque de la palma eperandono sentao.

Sasuke - tu confía en ese tipo socio tu lo conoce bien.

Naruto - ese he kakashi el que me soltaba lo paquete de cien.

Sasuke - a po tato dale entonse.

Naruto - puñala mi hermano fue un placer  
Hace negocio con ute, ute sabe.

Sasuke - quiniento mil ochosiento  
quiniento mil novecientos, Ey pero ven acá  
Perate que faltan cien.

Naruto - míralo aquí en mi bolsillo se me quedan.

Sasuke - ooo…!

Naruto - no un refreco

Sasuke - amm tato.

[Coro]  
_Treciento mil y treciento mil_  
_Ya tamo contento y quedan cuatro aprato_  
_Que son un millón dociento._

_Treciento mil y treciento mil ja!_  
_tamo contento y quedan cuatro aprato que_  
_Son un millón dociento._

Sasuke - vamono de rumba.

Naruto - compay no toy en calle  
No te ponga habla mierda, lo mejor que te calle.

Sasuke - dame lu klok me fui o novamo  
Voy pa de Shikamaru a manga una cadena de  
Ochenta gramo.

Naruto - tu lo que ta en paquete.

Sasuke - claro ya no hay billete.

Naruto - y lo fuete?

Sasuke - depue que voy a compra el piquete

Naruto - no te quito ma tiempo tato hablamo  
Mañana.

Sasuke - las oportunidades son calvas y la esperanzas  
Enana.

Naruto - loco no gate mucho y no te lleve de lo pana

Sasuke - no le pare naruto, toma hablamo mañana.

_(Sonido de la Discoteca y disparos)_  
_(Suena El Teléfono)_

Naruto - halo  
Orochimaru - klok Naruto  
Naruto - el jefe Orochimaru le tengo buena noticia  
ya sabemo donde ta eso seguro que…

Orochimaru - cuale son

Naruto - no que ya sabemo donde ta la vaina  
Mañana eso ba ta hay.

Orochimaru - ya yo hable con Sasuke Naruto  
Ajajá

Naruto - Comoo!

Orochimaru - ahora me toca habla contigo  
Jaja

Naruto - mierda déjame tirale al Sasuke ave que hablo  
Con ete tipo.

_(Suena el teléfono)_  
Naruto - Halo Sasuke

Kiba - no no no soy yo kiba  
Tamo aquí en el Darío Contreras  
Que le dien cuatro tiro en makumba  
Hay al Sasuke, toy aquí con la mujer.

Naruto - coño loco.

[Coro]  
_Treciento mil y treciento mil_  
_Ya tamo contento y quedan cuatro aprato_  
_Que son un millón dociento._

_Treciento mil y treciento mil ja!_  
_tamo contento y quedan cuatro aprato que_  
_Son un millón dociento._


End file.
